


Strange Thing

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: Strange Things (the Nura) [1]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Demons, Family, Gen, Human!Rikuo - Freeform, Lord Pandemonium, Sakura - Freeform, Usual Rikuo amnesia, Yokai!Rikuo - Freeform, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: 'What a strange thing! To be alive beneath cherry blossoms.' - Kobayashi Issa.He has no time for if only, no time for what if, because come break of dawn, he shall once more forget. Perhaps that's why he loves the sakura tree so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Nurarihyon no Mago.

The wind blows through the branches of the tree, taking petals of cherry blossoms with it. The sweet fragrance of sakura is everywhere. The night air is cold, but the man nestled in the tree, back against the rough bark, doesn’t mind it. He simply leans his head back, tilted slightly, eyes closed. The stars twinkle above him.

Soft light shines through the paper walls of the house the garden is attached to, shooing the dark shadows away with a gentle hand. The corner of his mouth lifts as he faintly hears the voices and music inside. It is quiet, yet not, and the creatures of the night are out and about- but never the yokai, unless he leads them. He loves the sound of nightfall.

It means home. And nothing matters more to him than that. His family safe and sound. His clan protected and free. He has no time for if only, no time for what if,  because come break of dawn, he shall once more forget.

Perhaps that’s why he loves the sakura tree so.

Even if he doesn’t remember this, doesn’t remember _why_. Why it is so important he becomes the Nura clan’s third heir. And still, the cherry blossoms will spread, and he will enjoy them just as he is doing now.

He closes his eyes once more and dreams.

* * *

Rikuo Nura wakes up and smiles at his family. He loves them more than anything. When he puts on his uniform, hands small, eyes soft, and not a trace of the power of fear, he denies his heritage once again.

On the way to school, pink petals dance in the wind and tangle in Rikuo’s brown hair. It brings a gentle smile to his face.

(And Nurarihyon smiles too because no matter what his men say, it does not matter whether his grandson is human or yokai. His heart is still the same and that is what keeps the clan’s fire burning.

Fear is nothing when it comes to what lies in the heart: Love for his people is what drives Lord Pandemonium.)

> _‘’What a strange thing! To be alive beneath cherry blossoms.’’ – Kobayashi Issa._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by night and day Rikuo sometime before the show- it depicts a moment that didn’t happen in the show (because before the show Rikuo only transformed into his night form once, and he did it twice here). I was inspired by the similarities between yokai Rikuo and human Rikuo, even at the point where they were mostly different people. I realized that, for me, at least, fundamentally he really did not change, despite switching the form he was in. Because whether he is yokai or human, what makes Rikuo Rikuo is his heart. He cares so much he is both willing to be a friend and a master, to fight to defend his clan and the people he cares about- the first thing you see them becoming more similar in, in the show. It’s is what makes him a leader.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
